New metal-ceramic systems of high strength to volume ratio will be developed. Promising compositions based on titanium combined with smaller amounts of other metals will be investigated and combined with commercial PBM porcelains of approved shading and fluorescence. Emphasis will be placed on bond strength (Shell-Nielsen method) and thermal shock resistance, castability by conventional dental casting techniques, corrosion and tarnish resistance (potentiometric and immersion), color stability of porcelain when fired on substrate, and physical properties (strength and ductility). Both sound and failed porcelain/metal interfaces will be examined by means of SEM and EDX methods. Conventional mechanical properties testing of alloys by means of a universal testing machine will be performed. corrosion resistance testing will include potentiostatic polarization in artificial saliva at room temperature. The ultimate result of this work should provide an alternative to the currently used nickel-chromium systems with their allergenic properties and the economic dependence on imported, scarce raw materials. The end objective will be the development of allow systems feasible for use as porcelain substrates or for the casting of inlays, onlays, and veneer bridges.